1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to attachments assemblies for mounting on other earth moving machinery such as a trackhoe or backhoe for purposes of cleaning out existing, in-place culverts used for water drainage below such things as roadways. Drainage structures often carry dirt, garbage, leaves, and the like that will impede the structures primary function of draining water. This invention will allow the power of earth moving machinery placed on the roadway to send a digging and or cleaning tool into the culvert to remove obstructions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, cleaning culverts required a person going down into the culvert and using hand tools, such as long shovels, hoes, and rakes, or using pressurized water from a hose to remove obstructions like dirt, leaves, and trash from the culvert. Obviously, these methods were limited by the power of the person or likewise the power of the water in the hose to remove obstructions. Furthermore, the ability to reach obstructions in long culverts depended on whether the culvert was large enough in diameter for a person to crawl into to reach the obstruction with hand tools. The use of water pressure is also limited by the access to a water source and capability of creating enough pressure to remove obstructions in long culverts.